


Christmas Carol

by green7silver



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Noah and his family have two uninvited guests over Christmas





	Christmas Carol

Title: Christmas Carol  
Author: green7silver  
Prompt: Christmas   
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Noah and his family have two uninvited guests over Christmas  
Disclaimer: Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
Warnings: Slash  
Setting: After 3.15 while Sylar and Luke are still traveling together  
Notes: Written for 10 hurt/comforts live journal

Christmas Carol

It should have been a normal Christmas. Normality at this kind of the year was very important to the Bennetts since Claire´s ability had manifested, but it never worked out. And this year the failure was worse than ever.

They just had finished the preparations when the doors suddenly flew open and Sylar and his apprentice Luke were standing in the middle of the kitchen. Noah tried to grab his gun, but Sylar just tsked him and pinned him against the wall.

“No panic, no one gets hurt, when you play along.”

“What do you want?” Noah ground out.

“Luke just wanted a nice Christmas celebration this year. And I decided you are the right family for that. We will just celebrate together. If you play nice I even may consider letting you all live.”

Noah looked at the smirking killer and for one moment he had the impression that all this was just a cruel joke. But then he saw the strange young man, who wanted to be like Sylar, discovering the cookies.

“Gingerbread man, “he said happily and he and Sylar shared a look full of emotions and Noah began to doubt this theory. This was neither a joke nor a trap; they seemed to be actually serious about this crazy plan.

And it wasn´t, if they had a choice. He nodded slowly: “What shall we do?”

“Oh in the moment we have no special wishes,” Sylar waved his hand generously. “Just do what you usually do. If we wish for something special we let you know.”

“Normally we would sing now, “Sandra´s voice trembled.

“So don´t let yourself be disturbed by us,” Sylar sat down on one coach and Luke on the other. Noah went to the Christmas tree and lit it. There was nothing he could do. Sylar couldn´t be killed and any try to harm him would result in getting his family hurt. He could only try to play along for now. Sandra, Claire and Lyle seemed have come to the same conclusion. Steadily but obviously afraid they lit the candles, brought the cookies in and switched off the light.

 

“Nice,” Sylar commented and something in his voice made Noah look up. He seemed to be really touched by this. Maybe there was something even Sylar hadn´t anticipated. They might monsters, but they were lost boys too. Noah recalled their files. This might be a way …

Sylar interrupted his thoughts: “Come here, little Claire. And you too Noah.”

They sat down on both sides of him obediently, while Lyle and Sandra did the same thing with Luke. When they began to sing, Noah´s sharp eyes caught their sudden uneasiness. The tree, the smells, the singing, the whole atmosphere woke remembrances. Noah wondered, whether Luke thought of his mother or if Sylar of Virginia Gray. He got of course no answer to that, but he could see silent tears running over Luke´s cheek and could feel the tension in Sylar´s body, while the killer fought back his tears. But he couldn´t hold them back forever and Noah was determined to drag them out. “Silent Night” was finally the breakthrough. 

When the tears began to flow Noah gently rubbed his back but didn´t react otherwise. Pity was likely to provoke a violent reaction. So they sung long enough to give both the time to recover.

“It´s time for dinner, “ Noah said finally, watching the killers closely. They were both bombs ready to explode – and they were lost young men for whom he felt for the first time in his life some sort of compassion. 

The rest of the family seemed to share his feelings, so the dinner was in a nice atmosphere as if Sylar and Luke were really part of the family. He could feel both of them relaxing and soon they were joking with Lyle and Claire. 

But as the night was approaching Noah worried with whom they would want to share the bed. There had been a sexual tension between him and Sylar when they had acted as partners. And at least he was trained in things like that.

He made a quick decision and talked about it with Sandra when they brought the dishes to the kitchen.

About eleven Sandra got up: “Lyle, Claire, would you help to light the candles in big north-western window?” She sounded calm as if it were a long known tradition.

After a few minutes, Sylar said calmly: “They won´t come back, will they?”

“There is no tradition with candles in windows but there is something else. We have no presents for you, “Noah got up and walked to Sylar, “so I thought I give you something you wanted once.”

He bent down to kiss the killer. For a moment he was shell shocked, than Sylar grabbed Noah´s short hair and parted his lips to deepen the kiss. When they finally parted , needing to breath, he looked up: “I rather assumed you would shot me.”

“What good would it do?” Noah combed through black hair, “in the next room is our guest bed.”

“Oh really?” Sylar raised an eyebrow, than the door flew open and Noah felt himself lifted. He landed on the bed, hard enough to knock the breath out of him, but not hard enough to hurt him. Smiling predatory Sylar bent down and kissed him hard. Noah sighed into the kiss but at the same time pressed tight against Sylar´s growing erection. Sylar moaned deeply and Noah rolled them over dominating the kiss. A small sound made both of them look up Luke stand in the door, obviously sulking.

“Come here,” Sylar smirked and the young man came to him like a puppy who wanted to be petted. With Noah it had been all fighting for dominance but with Luke Sylar was much gentler, playful. 

When they had discarded their cloths, Sylar pulled Luke to his side, preparing him patiently. 

Noah watched the erotic display, having suddenly an idea of his own. When Sylar entered Luke he pushed into the killer himself, knowing he would heal quickly after the unprepared intrusion. Sylar was frozen for a moment – no one had ever dared to do something like that to him and he was furious. But then Noah began to move and shoved him deeper into Luke. The sensation from both sides began to spread through his body and he let his head fall back in pure bliss.

“Good?” Noah asked mockingly and this time Sylar found no sarcastic comeback. He just could feel. 

Luke could sense each of Noah´s trust and knew he wouldn´t last long. He began to stroke his own hard length and came soon, pulling both older men with him. They cuddled at each other exhausted. Noah was the only one awake enough to clean them up and pull a blanket over them, before collapsing beside Sylar.

Noah slept for some hours and was at first not sure what had woken him. The next moment he saw a dark silhouette against the window and noticed, that he was alone with Luke in the bed.

“Are you all right?” he asked softly and went over to Sylar.

“Why are you asking? You don´t care about me, “Sylar sounded so breathtakingly sad and   
lonely, that Noah was really worried, “why did you sleep with us? To protect your Claire-bear?”

“You are not all right, “Noah pulled the young man, who still refused to look at him, in his arms, “yes, I tried to protect Claire, but that doesn´t mean that I didn´t enjoy it, “he sighed, “look we aren´t friends, but we know each other for a while. And it´s Christmas. Tell me what is bugging you. That will ease you a bit.”

“You won´t use it against me?”

“No, this time for real. Tonight you can trust me. Come, let it go.”

Sylar leaned his head against Noah´s shoulder and began hesitantly to speak: “I just think it was a mistake to come here. Luke wished it so much, but now … it just hurts. Warmth, family, love is not for damaged goods like us. Feeling it just for one evening … we have nothing.”

Noah spoke immediately, realizing this was neither the right time to speak of changing the life for better nor trying to find the weakness of a monster. Now was the time to comfort a desperate soul and give it a bit of peace.

“You have each other and that’s a lot,” Noah combed comfortingly through his hair, “you are not alone. Yes, we will be enemies again tomorrow, but we can give bit warmth to preserve. – You are not too damaged to love. Let you yourself be indulged a bit, keep it in your heart. And then make the best of your life. That´s all we all can do.”

“You think I deserve to be loved?” Sylar sounded both hopeful and desperate and Noah looked directly in his eyes: “Everyone deserves to be loved.”

“Thank you, Noah.”

“You are welcome, “Noah gave him a fatherly hug, “and now come back to bed and let me warm you a bit.”

Sylar followed him obediently to the bed. Noah pulled him close and rubbed his back until he had fallen asleep once more.

When Noah woke up in the morning they were gone. And he had to admit that deep in his heart he wished them luck.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
> They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
